Seismic events create reaction forces in massive bodies and structures that can destroy them, if the seismic energy is not adequately dissipated. It is common practice, and well known in the art of seismic design, to "tune" the structure such that its response to the major portion of the seismic spectrum is minimal. This can be done in a number of ways, such as adding dampers, springs, etc. to the base of the structure in a complicated and expensive array of shock absorbing mechanisms. In addition, the structure design itself is usually made either more rigid, or more flexible, so that its response can avoid the spectral peaks of seismic shock waves. These measures are more or less effective and limited by the frequency "bandwidth", or response, of the overall design.